pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Hack (game)
Hacks, '''in SMF community terms, are customized editions of the flash fangame, Super Mario Flash, by pouetpu. There are two types of hacking: '''Texture hacking, in which the textures of the game are replaced. ActionScript hacking, in which the ActionScript coding of the game is tweaked. History Pre-Early Hacking Days SMFE actually tried to hack the actionscripts of SMF1 and 2 but since they were obfuscated so it didn't work. A SMFE user by the name Beglegeg made a SMF hack in 2012 but never told any of his methods of hacking. Early Days (2013-2015) On April 14th, 2013, a SMF user named SPF180 hacked SMF using Sothink's SWF Decompiler. That night he hacked SMF1 by adding the song, 'Good Time' by Owl City, a random forest background, and MS-Paint title. He posted the level on Pouetpu-Games with the title 'Super Mario Flash Custom Music and Background'. Next day, BrokenAce and others were impressed but questioned SPF180 if he can do the same to SMF2. After that, he posted a guide on how to hack SMF, in which wasn't any good and then a SMF user, Muth, replaced all the backgrounds in SMF2 with a horrorish theme releasing the hack as 'Super Mario Muth' . Then, many famous SMF users such as BrokenAce and PTC14 (Popthatcorn14) made hacks then people used such hacks to make levels. 7SuperMarioBros7, another famous user, also made a hack. Both Popthatcorn14 and SPF180 raced to add Luigi in SMF, both released their own demos. The differences between the demos: SPF180's Luigi was just textured-swapped Mario while Pop's Luigi was skinnier and different animations also was from Super Mario All-Stars. Crisis of hacking Main reason of hacking was making custom backgrounds. Pouetpu released SMF2 2.1 which features Custom BGs are ready in the game. BrokenAce tried many months to hack the scripts but failed. SPF180 decided to hex-edit the game which after decompressing it you can modify the text in a limit which in return we used to remove Pouetpu's copyright. So PTC14 and SPF180 skyped call each other, they started talking about SMF Enhanced and the 365 lives. PTC14 tried to find the line saying 365. SPF180 open it up in SWF Decomp. and finds it is the actual code inside. SPF180 deobfuscates it. By end of the year, we can hack the text and script without a limit but with bugs. After that it pretty much it was dead. SPF180 did release the AS Toolkit on the smf hacking site. Basically, SPF180 was working on SMF3 and SMF2.5. Then at E3, Nintendo announces Mario Maker which replaces any NSMBU/NSMBDS/NSMBWii/SMW hacks and BrokenAce's plan to make classic SMF. But since there might be DLCs and updates, Nintendo threw a punch at Pouetpu. Currently. the only hack know to being worked on is SMF2.5 by SPF180. It'll be based on Yoshi's Island and will be out in 2015 if Mario Maker doesn't have a Mario Maker Yoshi's Island DLC. The return of hacking and extreme fame in 2015 People and users at PG were asking if there would be another hack made by SPF180, Pop, BrokenAce and others. Even the crisis done with adding Custom background feature and the Mario Maker future release, actually BrokenAce and Popthatcorn14 announced two more hacks for SMF2 to be released in 2015. However, in 2015, most of the users of the site wanted to make their own hacks with their own styles & graphical changes. Looking at the right programs to edit the images and replacing them with the actual games by Pouetpu, some of those users finally released their hacks to the public. Finally, markeyruiz97, on his website, released an article about one of the programs employed on making hacks, taking advantage of the fame of hacks; placing the info of the program (Sothink SWF Decompiler) and the page links to another where users can download the full program with crack. This made users to get more interested and to begin to work on hacks. On April 6th, 2015, Popthatcorn14 (looking at the excessive usage of hacking) wanted to stop making Rainbow Edition (a hack called by him "7 hacks in 1") worrying if some players, having a lot of hacks, would not play the hack after all. During the middle of April 2015, there were registered two joke hacks which got a bad reception from other users, and (by reasons of professionalism) the real hackers requested to don't place them on this wiki and to not use them for level purposes, otherwise there would be levels with bad rates. On the same period, the hacking action increased more than on other months, making several users and old hackers (such Popthatcorn14) to worry about this. Normal users and old hackers have been criticizing the extreme fame in 2015 since some new hacks released are unprofessional and have tons of flaws, making them to not be a good option to play. For now, there are a total of 20 actual hacks made by 10 different users of Pouetpu-games community, representing different themes. Hacks List The following tables have information of the released, upcoming, removed, canned and cancelled hacks in Pouetpu-games. (More than 21 hacks in existence so far.) 'Released hacks' Table 'Upcoming hacks (the majory died (canceled))' 'Removed/Canned hacks' Cancelled hacks Category:Games Category:Hacks